Hibari Kyoya, Zombies, and Rokudo Mukuro: Is It True?
by Nikki-3456-Lover
Summary: A story in which Kyoya has his first Zombie... All thanks to Mukuro at a club? Since when was our illusionist a bartender? (AU) How do the two form a love? Over Kyoya getting drunk, of course! (Rated T for mentions of alcohol and Hibari getting drunk off his arse- Sort of) Mentions of 8059.


_**Nikki: So, hey, again.  
Hibari: Herbivore, stick with one story.  
Mukuro: Kufufu~, from what it seems, this one should be interesting though.  
Nikki: *sigh* … Anyway, remember the 10-shot challenge I did? Yeah, this is me making a longer one-shot with number 5 (Jesus of Superbia-Green Day). I hope this one goes… Better.  
Mukuro: Kufufu~! Nikki-chan doesn't own KHR, or the song inspired to make this song~ **_

"Come on, Hibari! It'll be fine!" Yamamoto Takeshi patted his friend on the back, the shorter Japanese's male only grunting in response.

Hibari Kyoya honestly didn't want to go out tonight. The herbivorous people of Namimori gave him a migraine and he didn't want to be in a club with his 'friends' either.

"Come on, H-Hibari-san. It can't be all that bad, and it's only just one night." Hibari's dark eyes stared straight into the deep brown one's of Sawada Tsunayoshi. The boy seemed like a herbivore when Hibari had first met him, but had slowly proven his worth.

"Listen to the Tenth, you idiot!" Hibari glared at the silver headed man next to Tsunayoshi. Gokudera Hayato. The man had a smoking problem and was either gay for Tsunayoshi or had serious problems. Hibari mostly opted for the latter, seeing as Gokudera watched Yamamoto with a heated gaze most of the time.

"Hn." Hibari turned on his heel, not caring about the men behind him. He had made up his mind. He was not going anywhere but back to his bed with a good book, after feeding Hibird, of course.

Gokudera growled under his breath, grabbing Hibari's shoulder and turning around. Tsuna's eyes widened, trying to pry his friend off of the dangerous person they called their friend. "Oi, bastard! Just come with us! It's only for a night, get up and live a little, dammit!"

Hibari kept a passive look on his face as he shrugged the hand off of his shoulder. He was annoyed. Very, very annoyed. "Get off of my property, or I will bite all of you to death." His voice was venomous, showing how annoyed he was.

Tsuna nodded, trying to keep the scream all four of them were accustomed to him making when he was scared. "Ano… Hibari-san, the offer still stands if you want to come… And we've noticed how lonely you have been after the thing with Dino."

Hibari bristled, his eyes turning into a sharper glare. Tsuna bowed his head, turning and leaving, the other two following close behind. Hibari was left to listen to Gokudera ramble about something, while Takeshi laughed the comments aside.

Hibari sighed silently, closing his front door and locking it behind him. In all honesty it… It didn't sound too bad to go out, maybe have a few drinks then leave. He really did need to get Dino off of his mind. His ex-boyfriend was an amazing man, blonde hair, hazel eyes and a klutz. He was cute, to say the least.

But Hibari needed a break. A long one. He had never been attached to people and that was his first relationship. Dino understood that, and tried to take things slow and easy, but… It didn't work out as planned. So, he moved back to Italy and left Hibari in his solitude, like the carnivore wanted.

Hibari ran a hand through short raven locks, and growled under his breath. He was irritated. He marched to his room, Hibird tweeting as he entered. The twenty-six year old stripped himself of his black yukata and went to his closet, grabbing a black shirt and white jeans.

He walked out, leaving some feed for Hibird in the feeder before leaving. He drove off to Sawada's house, hands tight on the steering wheel as he pressed harder on the gas. He could tell this would be a long night.

~691869186918~

"I'm glad you came, Hibari-san," Tsuna smiled as the four walked into the club, Yamamoto dragging Gokudera to God knows where. "I hope you have a good time, and please, please, don't kill anyone, okay?"

"Hn." Hibari didn't even spare the brunette a glance as he made his way over to the bar, a long haired man, presumably the bar tender, talking to a customer.

Hibari took a seat, dark eyes staring straight at his hands, which were folded over his arms. He didn't notice the long haired man make his way over to him.

"Kufufu… You seem to be happy," Sarcasm. Hibari's eyebrow twitched. "What kind of poison do you fancy, hm?"

Hibari looked up, looking straight into mismatched eyes. _Odd. _The man was smirking, and he had a strange hairstyle. It made Hibari think of a pineapple.

"What do you have?"

"Oya? Never been here, have you? Well, there's a Zombie, if you want something strong." Hibari shrugged. It didn't matter, alcohol might help, just for tonight.

"Shut up." Hibari mumbled, looking down.

The man shrugged, turning around to fix the drink. Hibari was left with his thoughts, trying to keep his eyes from looking towards the long haired male. His hair was pulled into a low hanging ponytail, which was under the other part of hair. His fringe was long, looking similar to bangs.

Hibari heard a chuckle, then his cheeks heated up. "Like what you see? Kufufu…"

"Shut up, herbivore."

The man blinked a few times, before grinning. "Oya? That's interesting to say, don't you think?"

Hibari growled under his breath, glaring at the man. He took the drink, downing it. The man's eyes widened and he chuckled again.

"Careful with that. Kufufu… There's a reason they're called 'Zombies'." The man was now leaning against the bar, eyeing Hibari with a lazy look on his face.

Hibari glared at him, shoving the glass at him again. "Tch. Shut up, herbivore."

The man shrugged silently to himself, getting Hibari another drink, watering it down slightly. He didn't want the poor guy dying on him, now. It would be good for the club. The bartender chuckled quietly to himself. If his new customer kept drinking Zombies, he'd probably end up falling over. That thought made him chuckle.

"What's so funny over there, pineapple head." Hibari blurted out that sentence without much thought. He hated to admit it, but he could not handle his alcohol very well. Apparently, ordering a strong drink in the beginning of his night wasn't a good idea.

"Pineapple.." The guy blinked a few times, looking down at Hibari. A smirk grew on his face as he saw how glazed over Hibari's eyes were. "Kufufu.. Can't handle it, can you?"

"Shut up, idiot pineapple…" Hibari muttered under his breath, looking at the drink. He smiled slightly at the orange-brown color.

"I think you should stop there… Kufufu. Maybe something not as strong?"

Hibari glowered at him, but finished his drink before shrugging. The man grinned, taking the glass and poured him another drink, just a simple Coke and Rum.

"So, care if I ask what you're doing here? You seemed depressed when you first walked in."

Hibari bit his lip, staring down at the bar. He didn't really want to spill his problems to some total stranger, but, what bad could come out of it? What was the chance he'd meet the pineapple head again anyway?

"Break up." The bartender raised a slim eyebrow, interested. "I.. I just wanted my space, you know? I mean, I don't have to like people, right? And he just.. Left me alone."

"Hm. What a bad position, indeed. My name's Mukuro, if you're interested." The man smiled, causing Hibari to blush. "What's your name, then?"

"… Hibari… Kyoya." Mukuro smiled, passing a napkin to Hibari.

"Well then, Hibari Kyoya, give me a call anytime. Just not around the mornings, I'm usually sleeping." He winked as Hibari looked down at the small piece of paper.

".. 555-678-6969…" Kyoya looked up, only to see no sign of Mukuro anywhere. Not even on the dance floor, or at the door. "Odd."

He glared down at the number before standing up, stumbling slightly. His vision was blurry, but he shook it off. He stumbled out of the door, walking to his car. _To think… I'm driving home drunk.. Half drunk… Gah.. Fuck it. _Hibari grumbled to himself as he tried to get the key into the lock.

Finally, he was able to enter his car and he started it, pulling out slowly to avoid any damage. So far, so good. Hibari sighed, his vision was blurry, things were doubled. _I really.. Really need to handle that shit better… Fucking pineapple head… Not even hesitating to give me that shit… _He growled lowly as he pulled onto the freeway, swerving slightly.

He had to keep straight, he had to keep the car going. His breathing was ragged by now. _What was… In that? _His grip on the wheel tightened and he sighed, going to the next exit. He was almost… Almost home.

~691869186918~

Kyoya fell face first on his bed. _Never am I drinking again. _He growled softly, turning over so he was staring at the white ceiling of his room. He hadn't even bothered changing out of his clothes; what did it matter anyway? He would probably fall asleep in them anyway.

He growled, reaching into his pocket and grabbing the napkin Mukuro gave him. He glared at the number, reaching around for his phone. He grabbed it, flipping it open. His eyes narrowed at the bright light, but he dialed the number anyway. Then he waited.

"_Hello?_"

"Herbivore…"

"_Oh! Kyoya! How thoughtful of you to call me, fufu… How are you feeling?_"

"Like shit. And you know it. What did you put in it?"

"_Someone needs to learn a little bit more about his drinks, hm? Look it up, they're everywhere. And I hope you can handle hangovers too. It's gonna be a bad one!_"

Hibari growled into the receiver, making sure the pineapple haired bastard heard it.

"_Okay, okay. I should have told you; but this is also on you~! You told me to give you something strong, so I did._"

Another growl and Hibari hit his face. "You… Son of a bitch. If I ever see you again, I'm going to bite you to death."

"_Oh~, kinky. I can't wait. Kufufu~_"

"Jerk… Not what I was saying…" Kyoya sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. For some reason, that voice calmed him. He didn't know why and he didn't want to know why, honestly.

"_Kufufu… Hey, how do you feel about going out tomorrow? Around four maybe?_"

"Huh…?"

Mukuro was quiet for a few moments before he responded. "_Do you want to go out on a date with me, Kyoya? If you don't like it, I won't talk—_,"

"Yes… I… I'd like that." Hibari was shocked by the words that stumbled out of his mouth. Apparently, Mukuro was as well.

"_Kufufu… I'll see you tomorrow, then._"

"Yeah… Good night, Mukuro."

"_Kufufu… Good night, Kyoya._"

~*Owari*~

_**Nikki: *sigh* I didn't write rape this time!  
Hibari: I applaud you, herbivore.  
Mukuro: *pout* But I like raping my Kyo-chan~~!  
Nikki: *face palm* I'm trying to stop that… Mukuro-sama…  
Mukuro: Kufufu… You can't though~  
Nikki and Hibari: *eye twitch*  
Hibari: Review, herbivores. Or I'll bite you all to death. **_


End file.
